Más que amigos
by Unnielove16
Summary: Cap 10, espero les guste u.u disculpen por la tardanza... agregenme a mi facebook para estar en comunicación con ustedes :) busquenme como Cynthia Carrasco (Song dong Rin) o por mi correo lokiztlv love 14@ho... besos :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Bueno soy nueva creando historias, y estoy emocionada ya que esta, es la primera que hago, bueno sin mas comentarios y esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de ustedes queridos lectores, empecemos.**

**Disclaimer : Austin & Ally no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera ya estarían juntos.**

En Miami…

Austin iba caminando como siempre a la tienda de música de Ally, aunque hoy se encontraba más feliz que otras veces, Austin entro en la tienda y se encontró con Ally que estaba en el mostrador, con su inseparable cuaderno.

- Austin: Hola Ally, que hay? –_pregunto con una gran sonrisa - _

- Ally: ehh… no nada, solo estaba pensando. – _Dijo algo nerviosa - _

- Austin: y se puede saber en que?

- Ally: bueno, es que , como te digo…

- Austin: si es algo muy personal no tienes porque decírmelo, no te preocupes.

- Ally: gracias Austin, es algo que no quiero contar hasta no estar mas segura.

- Austin: Ok, no hay problema, mas bien…

- Ally: si, si, la canción, la verdad es que ahorita estoy con un pequeño bloqueo, a causa de esto que tiene mi mente dando vueltas.

- Austin: que tan malo es?

- Ally: no es malo, pero…

- Trish: Adivinen quien consiguió trabajo en la tienda de helados – _entro sorpresivamente como siempre-_

- Ally: y que paso con tu empleo en la tienda de jugos… no nada olvídalo

- Trish: bueno hablando de empleos, yo, la manager de ti, Austin, te consiguió una presentación en el programa de Ross. ¿Quién es una buena represente?

- Austin: wao, es genial Trish, cuando es?

- Trish: es la próxima semana, quieren que presentes la canción a billion hits.

- Austin: ok, entonces solo me queda esperar.

- Trish: ahora que recuerdo, Ally felicidades! – _abrazo eufóricamente a Ally –_

- Austin: por que la felicitas, que paso?

- Trish: que no te haz enterado, Dallas se le declaro a Ally.

- Austin: Que! – _grito enfadado_

- Ally: vamos chicos no es para tanto.

- Trish: como que no es para tanto, si por fin ese bombón se te declaro, obvio que le dijiste si – _dijo emocionada._

- Austin: le dijiste que si – _hablo mas enojado_

** - **Ally: pff, pues, ehh, le dije, que , hay, miren la hora que es, y miren quien viene hola Dez. – _evitando el comentario de ambos._

_- _Dez: Hola chicos y felicidades Ally me entere que Dallas se te declaro, me imagino que le dijiste que si.

- Austin: que! Tu también lo sabias, genial, felicidades Ally – _dijo sarcástico _

_-_ Ally: bueno la verdad le respondi..

_Todos hicieron silencio, en especial cierto rubio… _

_- _Ally: que me de tiempo para pensarlo.

- Trish: QUE! Pero que tienes que pensar, a ti te gusta él hace mucho tiempo, y ahora el dice que tu le gustas, se te declaro Ally, no tienes que pensarlo mucho y solo dile que si –_ dijo algo extrañada por la actitud de su mejor amiga –_

- Dez: si creo que Trish tiene razón, es mejor que le respondas de una vez, porque no vaya a ser que cambie de opinión.

- Austin: yo creo que, tal ves deberías seguir pensándolo, y pensándolo, y bueno, pensarlo otra vez, porque quieres salir con él? Es decir, míralo bien parece un mujeriego. Además no parece tu tipo y creo que tendrían muchos problemas y..

- Trish: basta! Él y Ally son almas gemelas, yo creo que el la podría hacer feliz, además, Ally piénsalo! Mira, es guapo, inteligente, guapo, sensible, amable, ya mencione que es guapo... en fin Ally, el y tu harían una linda pareja.

- Ally: tal vez tengas razón… - _se quedo pensativa Ally –_

- Austin: vamos Ally, no me digas que lo estas reconsiderando, no creo que sea buena idea que estés con el señor _perfecto _– _dijo algo …celoso?_

-Trish: no le hagas caso a Austin, mas bien dime cuando le tienes que dar la respuesta

- Ally: hoy, en la tarde, en la playa.

- Trish: owww que romántico! – _dijo emocionada Trish –_

- Austin: aghh, quiero vomitar, Dez, acompáñame arriba.

- Dez: ok yo te sigo y Ally suerte con Dallas, te lo mereces.

- Ally: gracias Dez, es muy lindo de tu parte.

- Dez: sii… tengo mis momentos.

_Austin y Dez fueron al cuarto de ensayo… mientras Ally y Trish siguen conversando- _

_- _Austin: no puedo creer que Ally vaya a salir con el _señor perfecto – dijo sarcástico_

- Dez: no se si sea mi imaginación pero pareces algo celoso.

- Austin: que! Yo pff, celoso yo, no es es que este celoso, es mas, ehh , preocupación, si… eso! Estoy preocupado por que Ally salga lastimada.

- Dez: bueno si tu lo dices asi será…

- Austin: y asi es, no estoy celoso… - _dijo algo triste_

**Bueno hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, espero comentarios, para poder seguirla ahorita estoy muy inspirada, ya que hace solo un par de horas estaba que me moria de fiebre y ahora.. como nueva jajja, espero que les haya gustado subiré la siguiente pronto…**


	2. 2 Desición y lombrices

**Hola otra vez, mis queridos lectores, sé que es la segunda historia sobre Austin & Ally en esta pagina, así que espero hacerlo bien, solo espero tener comentarios: D! bueno sin mas les dejo con la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Austin & Ally lamentablemente no me pertenece, pero esta historia si: D**

_Mientras tanto con Trish y Ally… _

- Trish: y bueno lo pensaste mejor. – _dijo comiéndose un helado-_

- Ally: ehh , si creo que le dire que si… - _mirando graciosamente a Trish _

- Trish: crees? – _dejando de comer su helado_

- Trish: No basta con creas, debes sentirlo, o dime, estas enamorada de alguien mas?

- Ally: eh, no, jaaa, yoo, claaaro que no como crees, es lógico que no – _dijo moviendo su cabeza graciosamente para terminar devorando su cabello –_

- Trish: esta mas que claro, que estas mintiendo.

- Ally: no de verdad no, solo estoy nerviosa sobre lo que le dire a Dallas, tu sabes que el me gusta mucho, hace mucho tiempo, eh esperado esto por lago tiempo y nada podrá arruinarlo mucho menos Jus… yo se que algo me olvido.. - _dijo cambiando de tema y a la vez nerviosa_

- Trish: ok , tu ganas, pero mañana no los quiero ver besuqueándose en cada esquina, eso si seria un recuerdo horrible …- _dijo a la vez que se los imaginaba_

- Ally: ah, hablas de aquella vez es que Dez se comió ese…

- Trish: shhh! No lo digas no quiero recordarlo… fue algo horrible – _dijo Trish mirando la NADA_

_-::::::::::FLASH BACK :::::::::::::::_

_Trish acaba de salir de trabajar de la tienda de animales con un frasco de lombrices, raramente anaranjadas._

_- Trish: hola – entrado en la tienda –_

_- Ally: hola y hola – dijo mirando el frasco de su amiga- que es eso? – pregunto –_

_- Trish: ohh, estos amiguitos, bueno son lombrices spaguetibhtz_

_- Ally: ya veo porque el nombre – miro graciosamente a las lombrices_

_- Trish: Ally pásame ese plato y un tenedor quiero ver el parecido con la pasta._

_- Ally: para que quedrías ver como.. no nada olvídalo espera que ya lo traigo_

_Trish puso las lombrices sobre el plato con el tenedor a un lado, lista para tomarle una foto, cuando…_

_La puerta de la tienda se abre y un pelirrojo habla_

_- Dez: que hay chicas!, ohh espagueti, bon apetit! – agarro el tenedo y empezó a comerse ´´los tallarines´´_

_- Ally: iuu, Dez eso no es espagueti esos son los_

_- Trish: si, yo los prepare a que están deliciosos verdad – callando repentinamente a Ally_

_- Dez: si Trish, esta vez te pasaste, es como si los fideos tuvieran vida y es asombroosoo_

_- Ally: pero… no, estee _

_- Trish: bueno la verdad eran para Ally es por eso que esta media perturbada pero yo le preparo otro mas tarde_

_- Ally: eh si! Era eso. Porque.. no es como si te hubieras comido gusanos, porque no es asi, pero son como lombrices verdad, nooo, no es q sean lombrices.._

_- Trish: lo que Ally trata de decir es que, los espaguetis son sabrosos, verdad Ally?_

_- Ally: si, era eso._

_- Dez: ok, chicas, bueno siento como si los espaguetis bailaran en mi estomago asi que ya vuelvo_

_Trish y Ally: Adios Dez_

_::::::::::::: END FLASH::::::::::::::::_

- Ally: si fue algo muy pertubante.

- Trish: es por eso que dije que no lo mencionaras nunca mas..

- Ally: oh no ya son las 3, Trish podrías cuidar la tienda por mi, es que tengo que reunirme con Dallas y ya se me hace algo tarde.

- Trish: no te preocupes amiga, cuenta conmigo.

- Ally: gracias, pero que tonta lo olvide, tienes que ir a trabajar

- Trish: naa, no te preocupes por esas pequeñeces, tenia que llegar hoy a las 8, que quieren! Que madrugué?, esa gente no entiende que una debe dormir sus 12 horas para mantenerse bella.

- Ally: ok amiga cuento contigo, bye –_no le sorprendió la acción de su amiga_

_Mientras Ally va a la playa a encontrarse con Dallas… Austin y Dez bajan a la tienda para darse con la sorpresa de que Ally no esta…_

- Austin: Trish, donde esta ally?

- Trish: bueno, Ally acaba de irse a la playas a darle su respuesta a Dallas.

- Austin: QUE!

**Bueno chicos, terminamos por hoy espero que les haya gustado, intentare subir lo mas pronto posible, mientras tanto espero comentarios de ustedes.**

**Agradecimientos:**

AndresGleekAyA : Gracias por tu critica constructiva, intentare usarla, pero dado que soy nueva en estos tipos de historia, espero hacerlo mejor poco a poco :D

DC-Kitty21 : Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que mis demás continuaciones sean igual de tu agrado


	3. Solo amigos

**Hola! Bueno hoy son las 3:30 de la mañana en punto y lo escribiré por el ultimo comentario que me mandaron: D, aparte que no puedo dormir porque estoy con un hipo hace mas de 3 horas waaaa! Ok, no los aburro mas con mi vida personal y ahí les va…**

**Disclaimer: Austin y Ally no me pertenece… (llorando)**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Austin: Au Ally: Au**

**Trish: T Dez: Dz**

**Dallas: D**

* * *

T: que se fue con Dallas, no tienes por qué gritar – _haciendo acción de sobarse el oído_

Au: hace cuanto se fue? – _dijo desesperado_

T: hace poco no mas de 5 minutos

Au: ok

T: hey! A donde vas?

Dz: llévame contigo!, se fue, bueno, tienes mas de esos tallarines, porque estaban deliciosos

T: eh, es que, esos tallarines solo se pueden comer una vez en la vida, tu sabes recetas de familias – _nerviosa_

Dz: ohh… que lastima, pero bueno, que quiere hacer?

T: adiós, cuida la tienda.

Dz: que! Te iras así nomas

T: claro, por eso dije adiós, pensé que era obvio

Dz: p-pp-pero, yo tengo cosas que hacer –_ tartamudeando_

T: y yo también, adiós! – _y se fue._

Dz: que mas da, quien la necesita, ahora solo somos tu y yo señora iguana

Iguana: … (_preferiría estar con Austin_)

Dz: si, se que me quieres.

_En la playa con Ally…_

Al: Hola – _dijo alzando su mano nerviosamente en señal de saludo_

D: hola Ally, que bueno que viniste y bueno dime que decidiste- _dijo algo temeroso._

Al: te seré sincera Dallas yo… bueno tu me gustas hace mucho tiempo y eso lo saben casi todos –_ referencia: 2do capitulo de Austin y Ally, donde Ally dice que le gusta._

D: si lo se, y tu también me gustas mucho

Al: gracias, pero…

D: pero… ya no te gusto?

Al: no es eso

D: entonces?

Al: es que estoy confundida

D: confundida sobre que?

Al: sobre mis sentimientos…

D: te gusta alguien mas?

Al: creo que si, aun que no estoy segura

D: pero estas segura que yo te gusto?

Al: s-si… - _dijo con un deje de duda_

D: entonces no lo pensemos mas Ally, tu me gustas, yo te gusto – _acercándose a ella con una mirada penetrante y acortando cada vez mas el espacio._

D: entonces estamos enamorados, solo déjate llevar – _a un centímetro de besarla_

_En eso entra Austin que había estado observando la escena, sobre todo la parte que tal vez le guste otro chico, pero cuando vio que el se acercaba a besarla corrió al rescate._

Austin: Ally! Que bueno que te encuentro la tienda esta sola vámonos – _ignorando a Dallas y tomando su mano._

Ally: Austin, es-s-p-pera – _nerviosa por el contacto de sus manos._

D: sueltala! – _dijo enojado_

Au: y tu quien eres para decírmelo!

D: soy, soy – _mirando a Ally, pidiéndole permiso para decirle_

- Pov Ally -

_Que debo hacer, le digo que si? Hayyy, esto me volverá loca, pero el me gusta desde hace muchísimo tiempo hace que lo quiero verdad? Además él siempre es atento conmigo y… le gusto… es verdad a Austin no le gusto, él se asusto cuando pensó que yo estaba enamorada de él, así que no le importara… _

…_. _Fin pov Ally …

Ally: uhmm – _dijo haciéndole asintiendo con la cabeza a Dallas, en señal de que prosiguiera._

D: ella es mi novia! – _dijo feliz_

Au: que! Eso es cierto Ally? – _dijo mirándola_

Al: si, si es mi novio

Au: esta bien, sigue con el, yo me largo – _dijo entre enojado y triste_

Al: Austin espe… -

D: Ally, estoy muy feliz de que estemos juntos, te juro que no te arrepentiras - dijo _abrazándola_

Al: eso espero – mirando a Austin marcharse

….. PoV Austin ….

_No puedo creer que le haya dicho que si!, maldición (entrando a su cuarto y tirándose en su cama), porque… empezó a recordar los momentos con Ally…_

_Esta bien somos socios_

_Tu carrera es mas importante que mi pánico escénico_

_Me gustan los pepinillos_

_Si por fin terminamos esta canción!_

_Eres un gran amigo_

_Un gran amigo… esas palabras lo hacían sentir algo triste._

… _Fin PoV Austin…_

Au: no quiero ser solo tu amigo, te amo…- _dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla y caía en los brazos de Morfeo_

* * *

**Bueno chicos termine de escribir exactamente esta historia a las 4:19, ahora si me iré a dormir, pero primero la subiré, espero que les guste, y a la vez espero comentarios para continuarla, gracias.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Freegirl: como me lo pediste tu y 2 personas mas lo continuo gracias a todos por leerme.**

**A las personas que agradecí anteriormente también se los agradezco ahora :D!**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	4. un beso

**Hola, bueno, hoy me siento algo cansada porque tengo examen pero igual espero que les guste, se pondrá mas interesante :D**

**Disclaimer: Austin y Ally no me pertenece… (llorando)**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Austin: Au Ally: Au**

**Trish: T Dez: Dz**

**Dallas: D**

…

_Al día siguiente Ally se encontraba en la tienda de música como todos los días, en eso entra su mejor amiga._

T: hola, y ahora cuéntame todo lo que paso ayer, te pasaste de largo y bueno vino tu papá.

Al: bueno, le dije que si

T: uhmm, esa cara no es la de una chica enamorada

Al: no, no es eso, mira estoy de verdad feliz, yo, yo… me gusta Dallas, si, si es eso, es por eso que estoy así, aun no me lo creo.

T: bueno, te creeré… y dime que tal besa! – exclamo emocionada

Al: bueno, yo… aun no, nos hemos besado – sonrojada

T: que! Aun no se han besado!

Al: no, y eso no tiene nada de malo, es que para eso tenemos que encontrar una buena atmosfera

T: ok amiga lo que tu quieras, espero que cuando tengas 80 años y te quedes sin dientes opines lo mismo.

Al: vamos Trish, no seas exagerada

T: ya va, ok, y bueno cuando van a salir?

Al: mañana 0/0

T: uuuuuhhhh… alguien se puso roja…

Al: ya, basta, no molestes.

T: sabes que olvide decirte, que hoy tengo un nuevo empleo

Al: ah si? Y en que trabajas hoy

T: bueno conseguí empleo en la tienda de discos

Al: que buena noticia, debemos decirle a Austin

T: siii… hablando de Austin…

Al: si, que pasa?

T: ya sabes que estas con Dallas?

Al: si, porque?

T: bueno, solo preguntaba

Al: bueno lo llamare – sacando el celular

T: yo ya me tengo que ir, empiezo en 5 minutos y en este trabajo no puedo llegar tarde, tu sabes la industria de la música

Al: ok, bye…

_En otro lado, el celular de cierto rubio empezaba a sonar contesto, sin darse cuenta quien era._

Au: hola

Al: hola Austin soy yo, Ally

Au: ah, hola, dime que pasa?

Al: no, nada, te preguntaba si pensabas venir?

Au: uhmm, no me siento de muchos ánimos el día de hoy

Al: tienes que venir, tengo que darte buenas noticias no sabes…

Au: si es sobre tu relación con Dallas ya lo sé, yo estuve ahí recuerdas

Al: no, no es sobre eso, eso sobre otra cosa, y bueno si no vienes es tu problema adiós!

Au: espe… -_fue inútil, colgó_

_Austin sin mas, se dirigió a la tienda, no quería estar deprimido, no era lo suyo, así que sin mas solo fue..._

_½ hora después…._

Au: hola, dime que es lo tan importante que me tienes que decir?

Al: a si, Trish consiguió empleo en la tienda de discos

Au: ok, y…

Al: no entiedes? Es la tienda de discos

Au: explícame que debería entender?

Al: ay Austin! Te pasas, no ves que si Trish, trabaja en una tienda de discos y tu cantas, puedes grabar un disco en su estudio, solo nos faltaría un par de canciones y podríamos tener mas ayuda para venderlas. – _hablo velozmente_

Au: ya entiendo.

Al: por fin, espérame un momento, voy a bajar algo

Au: esta bien, cuidaré la tienda

Al: gracias…

_5 minutos después_

Al: aquí esta, son 3 canciones que escribí porsiacaso las necesitaramos

_Ally bajaba las escaleras, cuando en eso piso mal_

Au: Ally cuidado! – corrió hacia ella

Al: ahhhh! –

Au: te tengo!

_La sujeto antes que cayera y al jalarla hacia él sus labios rosaron y se quedaron en esa misma posición, Austin no se pudo controlar más, empezó a acortar la distancia y la beso, Ally no reacciono al comienzo y luego le siguió. Ambos estuvieron así unos segundos que para ellos fueron horas, hasta que…_

Al: lo siento, n-no, ehh, v-voy , ya vuelvo 0/0

Au: no, espera – muy tarde se fue

p.O.v Ally ….

_No que hice, Austin y yo nos besamos, pero yo estoy con Dallas, a mi me gusta Dallas, entonces porque le correspondi? – pensó mientras se tocaba los labios._

_Pov Austin…_

_Bese a Ally… fue lo mas maravilloso que me haya pasado, sentí, esa rara sensación, que dicen, es como si el tiempo se detuviera… no se como explicarlo, la quiero… - metido entre sus pensamientos..._

_FIN POV_

_Austin escucha que la puerta se abre y entra…_

_D: Austin…_

_Au: Dallas…, que haces acá?_

_D: bueno, por si la memoria te falla, yo ESTOY con Ally_

_A: _no, no se me a olvidado.

D: y donde esta?

A: ya vuelve

D: uhmmm…

A: …

Al: ya regrese

D: hola, y Trish?

Al: hola, esta trabajando porque?

D: que porque! Que haces con el solos en la tienda? Ehh! – le grita

Al: ehh, yo..

Au: oye, que te pasa , bájale ese tonito a Ally, me entiendes

Al: no, déjalo, él tiene razón es mas visto que una chica este con un chico a solas.

Au: grrr… sabes que hagan lo que quieran - _ se va-_

D: disculpa, si me altere un poco, es que soy celoso la verdad…

Al: no discúlpame a mi mas bien fue mi culpa

D: no te preocupes bebe - _ se fue acercando a ella para besarla_

_Sus rostros se acercaban cuando…_

Al: disculpa, no puedo aún.

D: que tienes? Somos novios verdad, si me quieres por lo menos demuéstramelo con un beso

A: no es eso Dallas, es q yo… - _sintió unos labios apoderarse de los suyos_

Dallas la estaba besando, pero ella se quedo estática, hasta que le siguió, el juego.

Austin: me olvid... – _viendo la escena_

Al: Austin yo…

Au: no, n-nada, yo solo vine a recoger las canciones

Al: si, ahí están…

Au: ok , adiós.

Pov Austin….

Juro que me costaba respirar en ese momento, como si se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho, que me duele, y duele mucho, porque no puedo ser yo el dueño de tu corazón…

….

**Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado, no se preocupen actualizare lo mas pronto posible bye y cuidensee los quiero, dejen comentarios porfaaa **


	5. Cosas normales de adolescentes

**Hola a todos, hoy iba al cine a ver los vengadores, pero que creen? Entradas agotadas!, tal vez, es el destino que quiere que escriba hoy, así que lo are! :D espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimers: Austin & Ally no me pertenecen, pero mis abogados están viendo eso xD!**

…**.**

Mi corazón esta tan agitado, y solo porque ese beso me confundió, no debería estar confundida, si estoy con él es por que lo quiero, verdad? Verdad?, (_intentado convencerse ella misma_) además, no, no hay mas que pensar! Si estoy con él es porque me gusta, y yo a él, debería dejar de darle tantas vueltas a este asunto, hoy quede con verme con Dallas a las 3, bueno son las 2, debería ir alistándome.

_En otro lado…_

No puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso, fue tan, tan, romántico…! – exclamo, mientras miraba su novela cierto pelirojo…

Por otro lado…

Si tan solo me viera, como yo lo veo, es decir, este espejo debe tener una falla o algo! ...- Dijo Trish en su nuevo empleo en la tienda de espejos.

Ahora si en otro lado…

Ese beso que le di, seguro la dejara pensando en mi todo el día, ja!, ese idiota de Austin no podrá contra mi, soy mas guapo, inteligente y comparto mas gustos en común con ella, aunque bueno, se que ella esta enamorada de mi, así que será difícil que pueda arrebatármela de mi lado… - _pensó cierto castaño._

Por Otro lado con AUSTIN…!

No se como sentirme respecto a todo lo que esta sucediendo, me siento extraño, es este sentimiento al que se denominan celos, si es así… no quiero sentirlos, solo verlos juntos me enoja, no se porque pero no tengo un buen presentimiento respecto a Dallas…

_3 de la tarde…_

-Hola - lo salude con una sonrisa

- como estas? – me respondió

-bien

- que bueno, sabes, cuando estemos juntos, no debes temer, sabes que me gustas, todo lo que hago por ti es por tu bien si?

- ehh.. si ok

-bueno vámonos

- a donde?

-ya lo veras

Suspiré aliviada cuando llegamos a nuestro siguiente destino. El cine.

_-_vamos

-si

Nos pusimos en la cola para comprar las entradas, no me pregunto que película quería ver.

-listo aquí están las entradas, vayamos

- que película veremos?

- Son de Opera

-escuche que esa película es mala

-si, pero mejor no habrá mucha gente

Tubo razón, solamente había un hombre al inicio y nadie mas.

-ven siéntate (era un lugar alejado, era mas oscuro)

- ehh si.. –_nerviosa_

No pasaron ni 5 minutos de la película, cuando Dallas paso el brazo alrededor de Ally. Ella solo se quedo inmóvil, estaba hecha un mar de nervios.

-Ally, tu sabes que me gustas

- ehh, si, lo se.

- entonces… - se acercó para besarla

- y-yo – sintió unos labios presionando los suyos

Dallas la estaba besando y ella se quedo estática. Hasta que sintió que su opresor se alejaba

-Porque no me correspondes solo te quedas así, como si no te importara

-lo s-siento…

- demuéstrame que me quieres – la volvió a besar

Ella le correspondió para que él no se volviera enojar, no podía decir que se sentía mal, pero con Austin…

Todo parecía que iba bien hasta que sintió su mano sobre su brazo, intento no tomarle tanta importancia hasta que, esa mano bajo hasta su pierna, ella sintió algo dentro de ella no sabia como describirlo, era una sensación que no le agradaba.

-basta – exclamo roja

- que pasa, soy tu novio – dijo enojado

- si lo se… pero…

- entiendo, no te gusto verdad?

- nooo, no es eso, si me gustas

- entonces Ally, sé que tal ves pienses que voy muy rápido pero es algo normal entre jóvenes de nuestra edad.

- estas seguro?

-si, en serio, porque te mentiría

- esta bien, creo…

- no te preocupes, siempre estaré a tu lado

Dallas la volvió a besar y ella le correspondió, en eso el volvió a bajar su mano para volver a acaricias su pierna, ella esta nerviosa pero por suerte….

-Hey! Chicos, esas cosas no son permitidas en el cine

-si señora, los sentimos mucho

- vaa! Mejor vámonos Ally, esta película esta aburrida

-si…

Salieron del cine y fueron hasta la tienda de música de Ally

-Bueno esto es un adiós…

-si pero, me gustaría estar contigo, así como en el cine…

- ehh… yo…

-me dirás que no te gusto – acercando su boca al oído de ella, con su mano agarro su cintura y la beso-

Dallas la besaba, pero al ver que no había nadie en la tienda, empezó a acariciar su espalda…

-Dallas, no creo que sea correcto

-Solo déjate llevar

-Yo, n-no qui-i-er-o porfaavor

-te gustara – la iba a volver a besar cuando

- Ey! Suéltala, te dijo que no quiere!

-si y quien eres tu para alejarme de mi novia eh! Musiquito

-puedes llamarme como quieras, pero a Ally, no la lastimes entendisteis y si ella te dice que no quiere , entonces no quiere!

Austin va al costado de Ally.

- estas bien?, estas temblando…. – la miro con dulzura y preocupación

- como no puede estar bien, estuvo conmigo, o acaso, Ally te hice algo malo? Algo que los chicos de nuestra edad no harian?

Ally lo miro y respondió dudosa

-no…

-ya ves, no le hice nada, bueno bebe nos vemos después ok bye

Austin se acercó a Ally para darle su chaqueta ya que esta seguía temblando.

-Toma

- gracias… -mirando hacia el suelo

- estas bien? – dijo levantando su mentón con su mano

- si no te preocupes –dándole una sonrisa falsa

-segura que no te hizo nada?

- no, nada que chicos de nuestra edad no harían

- a que te refieres con eso… - pensativo

- nada, Austin, gracias por la chaqueta, pero enserio, toma, quiero estar sola…

- esta bien, pero cualquier cosa me avisas.

-no te preocupes por mi.

- tengo que hacerlo, eres mi amiga

-si, soy tu amiga, gracias, adiós.

-adios…

Austin caminaba por la calle pensando.,,

_Solo amigos.._

…

**Hola espero que les haya gustado, y espero comentarios porfa, eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo, gracias :D**


	6. quien te hizo eso?

**Hola chicos, bueno discúlpenme por demorarme en actualizar, es que estaba mal, bueno ya estoy un poco mejor así que empecemos. Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta le cambia algo la personalidad a los personajes sorry, pero espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Austin & Ally no me pertenecen.**

…**.**

Que habrá querido decir con eso, pero ella estaba pálida, estaba temblando… argg, Juro que si el idiota de Dallas le hace algo, lo mató. Ally aún es muy inocente y sé que Dallas no tiene buenas intenciones.

…

Aun me siento nerviosa por lo de Dallas, pero él me dijo que era algo normal, me sentí mal cuando él puso su mano en mi pierna, y Austin, él se preocupo por mi… pero solo dijo que era por que somos amigos.

….

Maldición! Si no hubiera sido por esa señora del cine y el musiquito todo hubiera sido diferente, bueno, en fin… Ally solo será mía.

En la tienda de música de Ally…

**- **Holla Ally

- Hola

- Como estas?

- bien, p-por que debería estar de otra forma

- bueno, es que ayer, ya sabes con Dallas, te veías pálida y nerviosa, en verdad esta preocupado por ti.

-gr-racias, pero no tienes que preocuparte. Bueno estoy empezando con la nueva canción

-que si, genial y que tal esta?

- bueno, yo pienso que bien.

- esta bien, entonces vengo en la tarde para practicar un poco

- ehh, no Austin, en la tarde, voy a salir con Dallas…

- ah… ok, entiendo, no te preocupes, mañana es otro día verdad? Pero por favor, si el est… perdón Dallas te hace algo por favor dime.

- ya te dije, no te preocupes, él, él… él me quiere.

- si, entiendo, que tonto soy… eh, bueno, adiós

- no, espera, Austin.

- que pasa?

- estas molesto?

- no, porque debería estarlo

-no, nada, pero quiero decirte que eres un gran amigo

-Ally… si, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti – _la abraza_

- Gracias –_corresponde al abrazo_

Pero había alguien mirando para nada contento la escena, luego se retiro.

-Bueno, ahora si me voy

- si, adiós.

-adiós – _se fue Austin pensativo_

Debo dejar de meterme en esa relación, Ally dice que esta bien, entonces, debo dejar de preocuparme, pero siento que si lo hago algo malo pasara.

En la tarde en el parque Washin(nombre inventado)(lamentablemente no había nadie en el parque)

-Hola Dallas

- Hola

-uhmm, que pasa estas algo serio…

-si, si lo estoy, y dime que tal estuvo tu día

-bien, nada fuera de lo normal

-así que nada fuera de lo normal! –_grito enojado_

-que pasa…? Porque me grit-tas – _dijo confundida_

-así que para ti es normal abrazarte con ese musiquito! – _grito mas furioso_

-ah, no, es-so solo fue un abrazo de amigos – _algo asustada_

-ah, claro! Si dejas que él te toque no, eres una zorra!-

Dallas de la furia le tiro una cachetada tan fuerte que la tiro al piso, Ally empezó a llorar del dolor, en eso Dallas se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- oh, lo siento Ally – _la ayudo a levantarse._

-…

- discúlpame es que estaba celoso de él, no quiero que nadie mas te abrace, entiendes princesa

-y-yo, Dallas… - pero el la silencio con un beso

Dallas le dio un beso, aunque Ally no le correspondió, mientras sus lagrimas aún caían.

- por que no me correspondes?

- eh, es q-que y-yo

-shh, no tienes que hablar, por hoy te entenderé, es mejor irnos y tu papá?

- él est-ta de viaje.

-aya… bueno te acompaño a tu casa…

-no, es que quiero caminar, la verdad me duele y por favor quiero estar sola…

- esta bien, creo que te lo mereces, bueno entonces, nos vemos - _ se despide con un beso_

- si…

Este golpe, espero que no haya dejado marca, pero… me duele mucho… bueno, él se disculpo, errores los cometen todos, es mejor ir a casa rápido y ponerme hielo.

-hola ally! Adivina quien consiguió empleo en la tienda de … Dios! Ally tu rostro est…

-lo siento tengo que irme! – _corrió rápidamente a su casa._

-espera! Dios que le paso! Tal vez se haya caído, pero… bueno, ya me lo contara

Ally llego a su casa y fue directamente hacia su espejo

-Oh, no esta muy rojo, se nota que a sido un golpe, esto se pondrá morado, por suerte papá no esta en casa… usare maquillaje para que no se note

Al día siguiente…

-Hola

-Hola Austin

-y dime por que esos lentes de sol?

-eh, bueno, hace calor no?

-si, pero, aquí no hay sol

-ya lo sé, es que… es que me inspira para escribir

-oh, bueno, lo que tu digas

-Ally, que día estamos?

- lunes

-ok el viernes me quedare a dormir acá, para poder terminar la canción, te parece?

-si, pero… (_recordó el golpe_)

-Austin, no creo que sea buena idea… yo…

-no te molestare lo juro, es que aparte que Dez va a viajar el jueves a casa de sus tíos, mis padres también por su luna de miel, bueno ellos me pidieron que te dijera si había una habitación, por supuesto mis padres hablaron con tu padre y él esta totalmente de acuerdo-

-que si?

-si, dice que tampoco no se le hacia la idea de dejarte sola

-oh, bueno.

-entonces, nos vemos Ally

-bueno, Austin.

-vengo el jueves

-que no era el viernes?

-si, pero que mas da, un día antes.

-ok, bueno, nos vemos

En eso entra el castaño golpeador (_en la vida real el chico es muy guapo, es un fic no me maten_)

- Ally

-Hola Dallas

-que hacías con el musiquito

- nada…

-no me mientas!

Dallas toma de la muñeca muy fuertemente a Ally

- me lastimas… - _murmuro_

- Asi! Pues tu también me lastimas cuando te veo con él!- la golpe en el brazo

- yo… no… quise lastimarte…

- pero lo haces, adiós

-n-no espera

Dallas se fue furioso y Ally empezó a llorar

- Tengo que cubrir esto, mañana se harán moretones en mis brazos, no puedo dejar que nadie me vea así….

Ally fue a su casa a ponerse una blusa de manga larga, y así pasaron los días. Llego jueves.

-Hola

-Hola

-Estas con manga larga, hace calor y sigues con los lentes

-jeje, es que tengo un cambio drástico de temperatura, es un resfrió raro

- pero estas bien? – _dijo preocupado_

- si, es algo normal

- oh bueno si tu lo dices nos vamos?

- si, vamos.

Al llegar a casa

- Bueno, tu dormirás aquí.

-ok, entonces me pondré mi pijama e iré a ver algo de televisión

-oh, bueno, yo también me pondré mi pijama, bueno, nos vemos.

-ok.

Ally en su cuarto se cambio su pijama, que era un short y un polo manga corta-_olvido por completo los moretones y seguía con los lentes._

En lo que ella esta haciendo estiramientos, entra Austin

-Ally, ups, lo siento por no tocar, pero tu tele tiene protección pero que ES ESO!

-que?

-TUS BRAZOS, MALDICIÓN QUIEN TE HIZO ESO!

-eh, no, es que yo me golpee, accidentalmente y… - _como movía mucho su cabeza los lentes resbalaron _

-Ally,te vuelvo a repetir QUIEN DEMONIOS TE HIZO ESO!- grito furioso…

,…

**Bueno hasta acá lo dejo hoy, esta semana estaré actualizando dejen comentarios para seguirla. Nos vemos.**


	7. ayudenla!

**Hola, pues hoy sábado exactamente 1 a.m. No se me ocurrió mejor idea que empezar a escribir, bueno, sin mas palabras esperó con muchas ansias que les guste este fic.**

**Disclaimer: Austin & Ally no me pertenece pero seria genial que si!**

_"__pensamientos__"_

…**..**

Capitulo anterior…

- En la tarde vengo para practicar

- no Austin, en la tarde, voy a salir con Dallas…

….

- que pasa…? Porque me grit-tas – _dijo confundida_

- así que para ti es normal abrazarte con ese musiquito! – _grito mas furioso_

- ah, claro! Si dejas que él te toque no, eres una zorra!-

Dallas de la furia le tiro una cachetada tan fuerte que la tiro al piso, Ally empezó a llorar.

…

- Tu padre me dijo que seria una buena idea quedarme a dormir a tu casa

-oh bueno, esta bien entonces

…

- Ally, te vuelvo a repetir QUIEN DEMONIOS TE HIZO ESO!- grito furioso…

- y-yo , y-yo- hablo nerviosamente

- fue Dallas cierto, lo mataré, te juro que lo mataré!

-no Austin, solo fue un accidente-intento calmarlo

-un accidente? Un accidente maldición! Es decir que debo esperar hasta que te mate!

-no es eso, por favor no hagas nada- dijo sollozando

-que no haga nada? Que quieres, que lo felicite? Maldición! Donde vive? – dijo agarrándola de los hombros.

- …

-te dije que te protegería, déjame hacerlo – dijo para luego abrazarla tiernamente

-"_eres mi amiga__"_No, por favor Austin, solo déjalo ahí quieres?

-no, no lo hare… vamos…

-vamos? A donde?

-tu solo ven – dijo llevándola de la muñeca

-porque vamos a tu habitación?

- …

- Austin?

- siéntate -ordenó

- para que? – dijo confundida

- tu solo hazlo y espérame – sacando una crema de su maleta

- Austin yo…

- shh, no hables… - dijo mientras empezaba a untarle la crema en su rostro

- lo siento… - exclamó apenada

- …

-Austin?

-puedes por favor no hablarme?

-eh… que pasa?

-…- se quedo en silencio y termino por echarle la crema en sus brazos.

- estas molesto?

-ponte esta crema 3 veces al día, te borrara esos moretones

-gracias… yo, enserio lo lamento, buenas noches – dijo retirándose

-buenas noches - susurro

Al día siguiente…

Cierto castaño toca el timbre, esperando que Ally le abrá la puerta, era la primera vez que iba a su casa, pero no estaba nervioso.

-Hola, que haces aquí?

-que, un novio no puede visitar a su novia? – entrando como si fuera su casa

- b-bueno, en realidad…

- no esta tu padre verdad?

-no, pero…

-entonces, no me detendré- Dallas empezó a besar a Ally

-Dallas, espera…

-no… ya espere mucho tiempo… - dijo mientras seguía besándola

Dallas estaba besándola, aunque Ally solo le correspondía por el temor de que la volviera a agredir, hasta que la mano de Dallas empezó a bajar por su espalda…

-no, que haces… -dijo con escalofríos

-lo que debí hacer hace tiempo… hoy serás mía –la tiro al sillón

- no, Dallas por favor… -dijo empezando a sollozar

-cállate! – sacándole la parte superior del pijamas

-por favor…

-te dije que hagas silencio!- para luego quitarle la parte posterior del pijama

-por favor para…

-serás mía… -susurro en su oído, mientras tocaba pervertidamente sus piernas

-detente!

Ally grito tan fuerte que Austin se levanto corriendo, bajo las escaleras y al ver la escena…

-Sueltala!

-que? – dijo mirando sorprendido a Austin, para rápidamente ver a Ally y tirarle un golpe en la cara

- así que me estas engañando..!

Austin al verlo golpear a Ally, agarró del cuello de la camisa a Dallas y lo acorralo contra la pared.

-NUNCA MAS TE ACERQUES A ALLY! –gritó mientras lo golpeaba

-y tu quien eres para impedírmelo? – respondió con otro golpe Dallas

-yo soy el hombre que cuidara de ella para siempre! – dijo dándole un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejo desmayado

Austin al ver que Dallas estaba inconsciente, fue rápidamente donde Ally se encontraba semidesnuda y con el cabello tapándole el rostro.

- estas bien? – dijo preocupado

-… - no respondió

-Ally? – dijo asustado retiraba el cabello su rostro.

Ally se había desmayado por el impacto del golpe.

- Ally! Despierta!, DESPIERTA POR FAVOR! –empezó a desesperarse mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Austin, aun con las lágrimas y asustado, tomo el teléfono y llamo al hospital. Al terminar la llamada le puso el pijama que Dallas le había quitado, que se encontraba tirada en el piso.

- no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, nadie te volverá a hacer daño, yo te protegeré- dijo mientras la abrazaba

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, Austin fue velozmente a abrir, entraron los paramédicos con una camilla listos para llevarse a Ally y claro contra voluntad de Austin también a Dallas.

En el hospital (sala de espera)

- Joven, necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas

- si oficial, dígame

- en primer lugar, me podría llevar a la escena del incidente

- si, claro.

En casa de Ally…

- bueno, aquí fue donde todo paso?

-es usted familiar de la señorita?

-no, soy un invitado especial por unos días.

-y el padre se la joven?

-esta de viaje.

-oh, bueno seria conveniente informarle

-pienso lo mismo.

-ah, esta casa tiene una cámara…

-que? Entonces eso haría mas breve lo que paso verdad?

-exacto, bueno, en primer lugar bajare la cinta.

-si…

Después de bajar la cinta…

-ok, pondré la escena y me dirás todo lo que sabes esta bien?

-si, señor

-quien es él?

-él es Dallas, novio o ex de Ally – dijo con rabia

-Ally es la señorita internada verdad?

-si

-bueno por lo que veo, el intenta forzarla.

-Dallas a golpeado a Ally en reiteradas ocasiones, aunque por mi despiste, recién me di cuenta ayer, yo… no puedo permitir que eso siga pasando.

-te entiendo, ese eres tu verdad?

-si, bueno Austin, fuiste muy valiente, me puedes decir que relación tienes con la afectada?

-aunque somos amigo, ella, yo…

-la quieres?

-no

-entonces?

- la amo…

…**..**

**Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí hoy, pero con adelantos, espero comentarios si? Gracias, a todos los que me leen, en serio es un gran apoyo para mi. Quiero saludar también a Mynameissecret-23, felicitarla por haber empezado con su primer fic y desearle las mejores de las suertes.**

**Avances del próximo capitulo.**

_Esta sufriendo una hemorragia interna! – informaron los doctores_

_Déjenme verla! – grito Austin_

_Falleció… - dijeron los doctores_

_Te amo y siempre lo haré… - dijo Austin_

**Por fa! No me maten, es que tiene drama, sorry, léanlo, no se arrepentirán.**


	8. falleció

**Hola, disculpen si me demore, pero es que es muy difícil escribir cuando tu papá te dice estudia!, estudia! A cada rato, bueno algunas me entenderán jaja.**

**Bueno los dejo con el capitulo 8.**

**Disclaimers: Austin & Ally no me pertenece pero esta historia si.**

…**..**

Capitulo anterior…

- fue Dallas cierto, lo mataré, te juro que lo mataré!

- no Austin, solo fue un accidente

…

- no esta tu padre verdad?

- no, pero..

- entonces no me detendré

...

- Ally! Despierta!, DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!

…

- la quieres?

- no

- entonces?

- la amo…

- hay, la juventud, bueno muchacho mucha suerte.

- gracias.

- quieres que te lleve de regreso al hospital?

- si, gracias.

- bueno, mientras por el camino llamare al padre de Ally

- si…

Austin y el policía salieron de la casa para subir al carro de este ultimo.

- Aló?

- si, aló, quien habla?

- hablo con el señor Dawson

- si el habla, con quien hablo? – respondió confundido el padre de Ally

- señor lamento yo dar la noticia pero su hija… - fue interrumpido

- que, que le paso a Ally!, digame!- hablo algo mas alterado

- señor cálmense, su hija se encuentra en el hospital.

-como me pide que me calme, ahora mismo voy! - colgó

- señor...

- que paso?

- colgó

- imagino como debe sentirse

- aun te sientes mal?

- es que… no sabes, tanto tiempo y no me di cuenta, siento una gran culpa, habían muchas señales pero no hice caso a ninguna.

- ya muchacho, no tienes que hecharte la culpa

- gracias, pero, aun asi…

- ya, ya, llegamos

- gracias por traerme

- no te preocupes, me imagino que su padre estará aquí alrededor de las 7

- ok, gracias de nuevo

- si, si, chau – se fue en su carro el policía

_Espero que ya se encuentre bien, Ally es una chica maravillosa, y sé que y debe estar mejor, aun no puedo perdonarme el no haberme dado cuenta antes, si lo hubiera hecho, esto no hubiera pasado._

- enfermera traiga una camilla, trasladaremos inmediatamente a la paciente a la sala quirúrgica – dijo rápidamente el doctor

- si, doctor

- eh, que pasa, algo malo le pasa a Ally? – dijo con algo de angustia en la voz Austin

- la paciente Dawson acaba de sufrir una hemorragia interna

- que porque?- dijo preocupado

- bueno mayormente suele ser por traumatismo o golpes en el tórax o en el abdomen

- golpes… - Austin maldecía internamente a Dallas

- si golpes, y por lo que veo, esta señorita tiene varios, es usted su novio – dijo mirándolo acusadoramente

- no- dijo con la mirada gacha

- entonces es un amor no correspondido verdad, aparte de todo esto, quien la golpeo?

- su novio, o su ex – dijo con rabia contenida

- doctor la paciente ya se encuentra en la sala

- muy bien voy para allá- cuando se dirigía a la sala sintió que alguien jalaba su bata.

- por favor sálvela… - dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas Austin

- hare todo lo que este a mi alcance – se fue.

- …

En otro lado…

- señor

- si? – respondio el jefe de policia

- se nos informa que a habido un accidente en la calle walkride (_nombre inventado_)

- oh, vamos para allá

En el hospital

- esta perdiendo mucha sangre

- doctor usted cree que resista? – dijo la enfermera

- no lo se, solo nos queda tener fé

- pero doctor… - el doctor Salió

- doctor como esta Ally? – dijo esperanzado Austin

- lo siento…

-que! Que quiere decir con lo siento!

- es que si no despierta dentro de estas 12 hora es que no lo hará jamas…

-que! Déjeme verla!

-cálmate

- Déjenme verla! – grito alterado Austin

- esta bien, pero con calma si…

_Mientras Austin entraba donde se encontraba Ally, otra persona importante para ella se iba en una camilla directo a la morgue._

- Ally… - la vio Austin

- … -

- Ally – se acercó, pero no recibió respuesta.

- …-

- pequeña, tienes que despertar…

- … -

- me duele…

- … -

- me d-d-uele hab-blarte y que no me respondas… - se quebró Austin

-…-

- yo…

- Joven, podría habla con usted un momento…

- si… - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

- que pasa?

- bueno, acaba de ocurrir un accidente de transito, y en el carro venia el señor Dawson

-que! Pero esta bien?

-lamentablemente el señor no pudo resistir el impacto

-entonces… - dijo incrédulo

- falleció…

- …-

- lo lamento…

- yo igual… - dijo algo anonadado

- si quiere puede pasar la noche junto a la camilla de la paciente

- si, gracias.

- ok, los dejare solos… - se fue el doctor y Austin entro

- Ally…

-…- seguía sin responder

- porque esto te esta pasando a ti?

- tienes que despertar, aun que sea doloroso ver la realidad, tienes que hacerlo.

- …-

-yo estaré ahí para ti –dijo tomándola de la mano

-…-

-Te amo y siempre lo haré…-dijo Austin

- …- movió un poco la mano y empezó a abrir los ojos.

- Ally…? – dijo feliz

- ehhh… - con dolor de cabeza intento levantarse

- no, no te levantes! – dijo emocionado

- que? Que hago aquí?

- espera! Llamare al doctor.

- ehh!...

- Doctor, Doctor!

-que pasa muchacho no se debe gritar en un hospital…

- Doctor, Ally a despertado!

- eso es una buena noticia, iré a revisarla- dijo entrando – usted quédese aquí

- porque?

- por que yo lo digo, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, lo sé.

- esta bien… y con respecto a el papá de Ally

- bueno, te pediré que no digas nada. Cualquier cosa fuerte puede alterarla en estos momentos

- pero… ok, entiendo.

- gracias, y no tienes que preocuparte fuera de eso, ella estará bien, solo le hare unos chequeos y listo

- si!

-…

**Bueno los dejo hasta aquí, agradecimientos a todos lo que me escriben y bueno espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios. Los quiero mucho a todos, sé que tenemos un pasatiempo en común y espero que siamos así gracias.**

**PD.: Lamento si los asuste con los adelantos de la ves pasada :p**

**Avances del siguiente capitulo**

_Te llevare a casa_

_Si, gracias._

_Llamare a papá tal vez este preocupado_

_Ally no…_

_Te odio…_


	9. donde esta mi papá?

**Waaaa! Disculpenme por demorarme tanto en actualizar… **_**sniff sniff **_**T.T… lo siento pero es que tenia tantas cosas que hacer (dormir y ver tele) waaaa! De verdad que el remordimiento me mataba (dormir y ver tele) pero! Todos los días estuve pensando en como actualizar el fic juro que pediré una disculpa haciendo un video, en youtube, en el siguiente capitulo lo pondré espero comentarios y bueno no los distraigo mas de su objetivo y empecemos con el siguiente capitulo…**

**Disclaimer: Austin & Ally no me pertenecen y en vista de que me demore mucho en actualizar no lo merezco T.T**

- Hola pequeña, como te sientes – dijo el doctor sonriente

-Bueno, adolorida, pero… que me paso, que hago aquí? – exclamo confundida Ally

- bueno señorita usted sufrió hemorragia interna, gracias a dios y a una rápida asistencia usted goza la dicha de seguir viva.

- hemorragia interna… waoo, me duele la cabeza pero… quisiera levantarme.

- no, no, no! Usted tiene que estar en reposo por lo menos un par de días- repuso el medico

- quee! Tanto, pero, quien va a atender la tienda, y papá? Donde esta mi papá? – dijo mirando alrededor tal niña pequeña se tratase.

- tu padre? Bueno, no he tenido el placer de hablar con él – no mintió, no llego a hablar con él

-en serio… bueno, mejor que no se haya enterado, quien me trajo aquí – pregunto mas confundida.

- Cuando usted estaba desmayada un joven rubio llamo para informarnos, si mis años no interfieren con mi capacidad de recordar tal nombre era Austin.

- Austin… -

-Bueno antes de que el pase tengo que revisar tus signos estamos?

-s-si

10 minutos después

- listo todo esta en orden, no te preocupes, a mas tardar en 2 días saldrás de este lugar.

- gracias doctor.

- no, a mi no me debes agradecer, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo, creo que cierto rubio se alegrara mil veces mas que yo, en unos momentos pasara a verte así que pon una sonrisa y ponte cómoda. –exclamo sonriente el medico

- si..

En la sala de espera…

- Doctor como esta? – pregunto angustiado Austin

- y esa cara? No tienes de que preocuparte el peligro ya paso chamaco, ahora, si gustas puedes pasar a verla.

- en serio, muchas gracias! – sonrió mientras abrazaba a el doctor.

- ya, jovencito, creo que la persona que deberías abrazar tiene 30 años menos jaja

-jaja, ok doctor lo entiendo, y gracias

-si, si ve…

En la sala de emergencia

- Ally…

-Austin…

- Ally me alegra que ya estés mucho mejor – dijo mientras se acercaba

- gracias, y también gracias por defenderme

- no, me agradezcas por lo segundo, mejor no me agradezcas por nada, yo no hice nada…

- si, Austin, tu hiciste mucho por mi, y si desde el inicio te hubiese escuchado nada de esto hubera pasado… - dijo mientras tomaba su mano

- Sabes que t-te quiero… en serio… - confeso Austin

- si, lo se eres mi mejor amigo… te preocupas por mi…

- Ally yo…

- Disculpe pero el horario de visitas termino – recalco la enfermera

- oh, no puedo quedarme hoy?

- bueno…

-en serio, es muy importante para mi…

- no te preocupes, ocupa la otra camilla - …

- pero doctor… - dijo la enfermera

- ay, carambas Elizabeth, tu también has sido joven, dejalos ser…

- como que e sido joven! - exclamo enojada la enfermera mientras Austin y Ally aguantaban la risa.

- Ok, entonces señorita Elizabeth puedo quedarme a dormir esta noche? – recalcando señorita

-uhmm… que mas da, bueno, ya vámonos abuelo. – dirigiéndose hacia el doctor

- si vamos, QUE! ABUELO! Solo te llevo 2 años- apunto acusadoramente con el dedo a la enfermera

- si, si, camina. – ambos salieron dejando solos a nuestra pareja

- el doctor era una persona muy amable

- si, jeje, pero aun me duele la cabeza.

- bueno, y dime cuanto tiempo te quedaras acá?

- el doctor dijo máximo 2 días

- máximo, es decir mañana o pasado verdad?

-si

-bueno Ally necesitas descansar, duerme -dijo sentándose al lado de ella

-y tu que harás?

- lo mismo, pero 1ero esperare que tu duermas.

- ehh, Austin eso es un poco vergonzoso. – dijo sonrojada

- que por qué? Vamos, hoy seré tu doctor

- dirás mi enfermera.

- j aja. Que chistosa, veo que alguien ya se siente mejor – increpo Austin

- aii, que humor. Bueno, buenas noches.- cerro los ojos durmiéndose casi al instante

- Ally? Yujuuu, - pasando una mano enfrente de su rostro

-…

-que rápido se durmió… pero, se ve tan hermosa, aunque ella no este consiente… me gustaría…- susurraba mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

- pepinillos… - Salió de los labios de la joven cuando Austin estaba solo a centímetros de probar esos labios que tanto le apetecían.

- ay Ally, nunca cambies, por eso te amo… - dijo mientras se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente…

- Buenos días jovencito

- ehh, buenos días…

- bueno tienes que salir para revisar a la paciente

- noooo – exclamo Austin muerto de sueño

- Jovencito, mi paciencia se agota…

- ya, ya me voy…

En la sala de espera

- que hora será? Las 6 de la mañana! A quien se le ocurre levantarse a las 6 de la mañana!

- bueno, jovencito, la paciente ya se encuentra bien, puede irse ahora mismo.

-que ya?

-si, tuvo una mejoría bastante rápido si se puede decir.

- doctor muchas gracias por lo que hizo por Ally

- no te preocupes muchacho, bueno, ya que acabó mi trabajo tengo que irme a casa, después de esto quiero abrazar a mi esposa

- doctor…

-si dime?

-le recomiendo que vaya mas tarde, a quien le gusta levantarse tan temprano?

- uhmm… creó que tienes razón iré a molestar a la **señorita** Elizabeth

- jaja, hasta luego doctor y gracias

En la sala de emergencia

- Buenos días

- Buenos días te llevare a casa – dijo rapidamente

- oh, bueno vámonos estoy con algo de sueño, pero prefiero dormir en mi cama.

- te entiendo. Vámonos, salgamos de aquí.

-si gracias…- susurro Ally.

En casa de Ally

-si quieres puedes subir a descansar…

- no, se me quito el sueño.

- oh, bueno.

- dime, haz sabido, algo, de Dallas… - dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón

- lo ultimo que supe es que la policía lo llevo a la correccional, ya que aún es menor de edad, el próximo año tal vez este libre.

- entiendo… - dijo con un deje de miedo en su voz

- sientes algo por él? – temió

- …

- Ally…

- sabes, me duele un el pecho, desde ayer.

- uhmmm….

- Llamare a papá tal vez este preocupado.

- Ally no…

- Uhmm, su celular suena como apagado… volveré a intentarlo…

- Ally espera…

- pero que, porque el celular de mi papá no contesta – dijo con un mal presentimiento y al borde de las lagrimas

- Ally deja eso, por favor…

- Porque? Austin, porque mi papá no contesta responde! – gritó mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Ally tu papá, tuvo un accidente de trafico y …. – calló unos segundos para luego decir - murió

- …

- Ally?

- por que no me lo dijiste antes…

- porque, el doctor me dijo que… - fue interrumpido

- quiero estar sola, iré a mi habitación

- Ally espera, estamos juntos en esto…

- Austin, no estoy enojada contigo…

- Ally, no te quedes asi, llorá, desahógate! , me desespera verte así aguantando todo esto tu sola! – grito fuera de si

- si siento algo por Dallas, y sabes que es?

- ehh? – la miro confundido, por el cambio de tema.

- lo odio… -dijo en un susurro apenas audible para el oído humano.

- que?

- Te odio Dallas! – grito con todas sus fuerzas para luego buscar consuelo en los brazos de cierto rubio.

- Desahógate Ally, yo estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré

- …. – solo se escuchaban los sollozos de una castaña, que sentía como si el alma estuviera a punto de salírsele.

…..

**Los dejo hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado y comentarios, y de nuevo pido perdón juro que en el siguiente capitulo pondré el link del video que subiré pidiendo disculpas, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente-**

**Avances del siguiente capitulo**

- _me gustas_

- lo siento, yo no…

- me quedare contigo por siempre

- que tienes? Despierta!


	10. te odio

Chicas me emocione con los comentarios tan lindos, gracias por eso, sé que aún me falta mucho, lo que pasa es que estoy mal de la mano derecha, bueno aún tengo la izquierda, más que todo este fic va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me mandan comentarios y a las que no, por favor háganlo. Jeje. Gracias.

Disclaimer: Austin & Ally no me pertenece

En el capítulo anterior…

Si siento algo por Dallas, y sabes qué es?

Lo odio… -dijo en un susurro apenas audible para el oído humano.

Te odio Dallas! – grito con todas sus fuerzas para luego buscar consuelo en los brazos de cierto rubio.

- …. – solo se escuchaban los sollozos de una castaña, que sentía como si el alma estuviera a punto de escapar de su cuerpo.

…

- Yo siempre estaré contigo, te cuidare…- expreso nuestro pequeño cantante

- …. .- seguía sollozando en menor intensidad

-Ally… se que esto es difícil de afrontar pero… yo….- fue interrumpido

- No digas nada Austin… todo esto es mi culpa….- limpiándose las lagrimas

- No, no, no es tu culpa Ally, no es culpa tuya que te hayas enamorado de un patán

- sí, si lo es, si tan solo no le hubiera dicho que sí, nada de esto hubiera pasado, si tan solo hubiera dejado mi miedo atrás y me hubiera declarado al chico que realmente amo….- abrazando aún a Justin.

- Amas a otro chico… se puede saber a quién?...- pregunto temeroso por pensar que algún estúpido pudiera robarle el corazón de la castaña-

- si….- asintió tímidamente con la cabeza

- …. .- esperando que Ally le dijera el nombre del chico.

- Austin….

- si?

- me gustas

- …. .-

- lo siento yo no... .- no la dejo terminar ya que unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, fundiéndose en un tierno beso donde había dolor, tristeza, y sobre todo la esperanza de dos personas que se amaban, esperando llegue ese momento tan esperado pero en circunstancias tan poco agradables.

- ….- separaron sus labios por falta de aire pero aún con los rostros muy juntos.

- Ally - te amo – y - me quedare - contigo -por siempre.- cada palabra la decía entre cortada mientras le daba pequeños besos cortos en los labios.

- Austin yo también te amo… dijo mientras le daba otro beso…

- Quieres estar conmigo Ally?

- Y. Yo… no puedo….- respondió mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- Que? ¡Porque?! .- exclamo dolido y triste a la vez

- es-s que, entiéndeme, todo esto que ha pasado, lo de Dallas, la muerte de mi padre, y-yo en verdad te amo Austin, p-pero en estos momentos no creo que pueda entregar todo en esta relación. – le expreso entre cortos tartamudeos.

- … -

- Austin…? – pregunto extrañada por su silencio

- entiendo….- lo dijo con una voz tan baja que solo él pudo escucharse

- eh?

- dije que entiendo, sé que te lo estoy pidiendo en un mal momento y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario… porque te amo Ally.

- Austin yo… también te amo… pero será mejor que no me esperes, no quiero que un chico tan bueno como tu desperdicie su tiempo en mi…

- Ally… tu nunca serás un desperdicio de tiempo para mí, para mi… tu eres la persona más linda, dulce, amable, sencilla, humilde, ya dije linda?, en fin, te podría decir muchas cualidades que tienes… y me pasaría toda lo que queda del día enumerándolas una por una, en cambio yo? Solo soy talentoso, guapo, tengo lindo cabello, soy alto… ya mencione que soy guapo y talentoso?

- j aja! Que gracioso chico egocéntrico…. expreso dedicándole una sonrisa como hace tiempo no se la daba.

- te hice sonreír….- dijo devolviéndole el gesto.

- si… Austin gracias por estar a mi lado…

- si… aunque no sea de la forma que me hubiera gusta, pero igual siempre estaré contigo apoyándote en todo.

- gracias… pero… te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- claro, dime

- mi pap-pá sufrió? Es decir, si sufrió cuan….- fue interrumpida

- no, fue instantánea. .- respondió rápidamente

- y d-donde lo enterraron…?

- en el cementerio "The Angels" junto a tu mamá

- entonces mamá y papá se volvieron a rencontrar… verdad?- pregunto temblando

- si.- Al verla así Austin la abrazo

- Austin…

- dime…

- te quedarías a dormir conmigo

- claro, sabes que aún mis padres no llegan así, que aún me quedare en tu casa

- no, no me refiero a eso, quisiera que te quedes a dormir junto conmigo, en mi cama, tengo un poco de temor dormir sola, pero si no puedes lo entiendo solo yo…

- está bien Ally, hoy dormiremos juntos…

-gracias…

- no te preocupes, te lo dije antes, yo siempre estaré contigo…

- … - nuestra castaña solo le dio una sonrisa melancólica y subió a su habitación seguida por Austin

Ally se recostó sobre su cama luego de colocarse su pijama, Austin ya se encontraba echado y ella se posó a la derecha de él.

-Buenas noches – dijo Ally

- Buenas noches, Ally.- contesto nuestro rubio

Se vio que ambos estaban recostados dándose la espalda, ya eran las 3 de la mañana cuando…

- no-no-NOO. Papá – se movía Ally en medio de una pesadilla

- eh, Ally, despierta, despierta… dijo moviéndola suavemente

- pap- pá, PAPÁ NOOOOOOOO.- grito levantándose asustada para ver al dueño de aquella cabellera rubia.

- Ally, tranquila, yo estoy contigo calma – él la abrazo mientras le decía palabras consoladoras.

- Austin… yo, yo… - decía entre sollozos

-No, no te preocupes, entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero recuerda que yo estoy junto a ti, y no te dejare sola.- se lo dijo mientras clavaba su mirada a la de ella

- gr-gracias, Austin, es que… lo extraño, quiero ir a visitarlo – dijo mientras su voz se quebraba en la ultima palabra.

- te prometo, que cuando amanezca te acompañare, claro, si tú me lo permites… puedo acompañarte? – le expreso mientras su mirada seguía fija en ella.

- s-si, digo te agradecería mucho que me acompañes –deshizo la mirada para abrasarlo tiernamente.

- Entonces, es una promesa, mañana iremos, y no te pongas triste, veras que ellos siempre quisieron verte sonreír, ellos se pondrían triste, si tú lo estuvieras. –le dijo sin quebrar el abrazo.

- gracias, Austin…

- deja de agradecerme por todo.

- esta bien… gracias… - esto último lo dijo en un susurro que no llego a oídos de nuestro amigo.

- que dijiste?- pregunto curioso deshaciendo el abrazo.

- ahh, solo dije que esta bien.

- uhmmm, ok, te creeré. – dijo mirándola acusadoramente

- sí, es mejor que volvamos a dormir, para poder levantarnos temprano verdad?

- si, es lo mejor, duerme pequeña.- pronuncio mientras pasaba su mano por sus castaños cabellos.

- si…

Ambos se recostaron como al principio, pero luego…

-Austin, estas despierto.- pregunto Ally

-si, dime que paso? – consulto Austin

- puedo dormir, abrazándote? – dijo medianamente sonrojada

- ehh, si… cl-claro, ven. – la abrazo ligeramente sonrojado.

- gracias…

- te dije que no dijeras eso.

-esta bien… - fue la última frase que soltó la castaña para quedar en los brazos de Morfeo, y por supuesto de Austin…

Aún tengo para muchos capis, así que discúlpenme un montón! Por favor, gracias a todos por los reviews, les juro que en la siguiente no me demorare tanto para actualizar, tengo algunas ideas, ahora sí, me siento un poco más inspirada, y repito, lamento matar al padre Ally. T.T, Bueno.

Avances del próximo capitulo

Te extrañare… - sollozo una castaña

Si, quiero estar contigo… - pronuncio suavemente y feliz una gran compositora

Hola, soy Drake… - saludo un castaño

Quien es él? .- pregunto celosamente nuestro rubio

Juuummmm, quien será Drake :D:D


End file.
